


Soulmates With A Trickster

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, M/M, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam believed in soulmates as much as he believed in angels. He never thought his would be both.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the squares Soulmate AU and Crawford Hall Sabriel





	Soulmates With A Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> This world soulmates AU is the bigger the mark the more special your soulmate and you are. If it's in color, even better.

Sam believed in soulmates. He believed in them as much as he believed in angels. That didn’t mean he couldn’t love someone else, though. 

When Sam was at Stanford he met Jessica. Jessica didn’t have a mark. Sam did. Sam’s mark was big. It spread across his back and hips like a tattoo. It was six golden wings surrounding a cross made of shotguns. 

People always thought Sam was special for having a big soulmate mark. Sam’s dad hated it and made him cover it up. Dean had a similar mark. It spread on his shoulders. Not as big as Sam’s but still, pretty huge for a soulmate mark. It was two dark wings curled around a white circle. 

On top of having big soulmate marks, theirs were in color. No one else in the world had marks in color. All this made Sam feel like a freak and think his soulmate was a possessive asshole. 

So when Jessica died, Sam vowed vengeance for the sweet girl with no mark. Sam left Stanford. 

For over a year, Sam hunted for the monster that kill his mother and Jess. Sam gave little thought to his soulmate. He did until he came across a janitor at a college. 

@!@!@!@

Sam winced as a chainsaw murdered sawed down at him. He ducked out of the way, but his shirt got caught on the blade and it ripped. 

Sam growled and tore his shirt off exposing his mark. All of the sudden the guys disappeared and the girls paused in mid punch at Dean. 

Dean and Sam shot frantic looks over at the Trickster only to see him staring at Sam with an unreadable look on his face. 

Dean snuck up on the Trickster with a stake, but the pagan deity snapped his fingers. “Hold on there Rambo.” 

The Trickster stared at Sam. More specifically, his back. “Oh kiddo, please tell me that is a tattoo.” 

“No. Why?” Sam was guarded. 

“Damn it! Nice going Dad!” The Trickster yelled at the ceiling. 

Bobby, Sam and Dean shared confused looks. 

“Wanna fill us in?” Sam was very confused. 

“Not here.” The Trickster snapped again and the three hunters found themselves in a retro style apartment. “Have a seat. This could take a while.” 

Sam sat in shock as he listened to everything this creature was saying. Angels? Setting Lucifer free? Vessels?

“How do you know all this?” Bobby threw out there. “You are way more powerful than a Trickster should be.” 

“Give the old man a cigar.” The Trickster, who still hadn’t told them his name, snapped and a cigar was between Bobby’s lips. “You are looking at the archangel Gabriel.” 

Sam choked on a breath of air. The Trickster… No Gabriel was immediately at his side. 

“There are no such things as angels.” Dean yelled slightly hysterically. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and made the shadows of his wings appear on the wall. Ignoring Dean’s choked protests he focused on the younger Winchester. 

“How are you doing Sam?” Gabriel asked gently. 

Sam stared in awestruck wonder. “Why do you care? Why tell us this now, instead when I prayed years ago?” 

Gabriel grimaced. “That’s the thing kiddo. Angel’s don’t have soulmate marks. On May 2nd 1983, this thing burned itself into my grace. Not just my vessel but my very being. Everything I am made of.” 

Gabriel unbuttoned his coveralls and etched across his heart was six golden wings surrounding a cross made from shotguns. 

Sam’s jaw dropped. He glanced over at Dean, to see him slumped on the floor with his head in his hands. Sam gently traced the mark on Gabriel’s chest. “I think we broke my brother.” 

Gabriel laughed. His golden green eyes lighting up with mirth. “That’s all you have to say? I reveal my deepest secret, a secret that can get me killed by the way, I tell you about your destiny and all you say is I broke your brother?” 

“No I. We.” Sam emphasized. “We’re soulmates for some wonderful reason.” 

Gabriel snorted sadly. “More like my Dad decided to make us that way.” 

“I don’t care. You’re mine and I’m yours.” Sam wrinkled his brow. “Isn’t that how it works?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel paused. “I will help you fight your destiny if you want it. No saying yes to my dick brothers and no letting the devil out of his box.” 

“Of course we want that. I’m not having some dick wear me like an angel condom.” Dean butted in. 

Gabriel got a strange look on his face. He busted into gut wrenching laughter a second later. “Oh my. I think you and I will get along nicely Deano. Angel condom.” Gabriel snorted with chuckles. “Only you can make something, that back in the day was considered holy, that perverted.” 

“Gabriel? How do we put a stop to all of this?” Bobby asked. “I don’t know about you boys, but the devil walking free is not something we want.” 

“Okay, first thing’s first.” Gabriel scooted closed to Sam and began planning. 

Sam smiled. He found his soulmate. He was still going to avenge Jess. That sweet girl with no mark, who died for loving Sam. 

Sam looked over at Gabriel. He got a sudden thought. “Hey? What about Dean’s mark?”


End file.
